Azaleas en la oscuridad
by Heather Doll
Summary: Vivir atrapada en el cuerpo de un hombre durante años lleva a Bella Marie Read, mejor conocida como Joshep Swan entre los piratas, a vivir en un mundo oscuro y solitario. Hasta que un día llega a su vida Edward Masen, un corsario mandado por la Reina Isabel I de Inglaterra, para acabar con los planes de un grupo de piratas de atacar la corte y... -Resto del Summary en el interior-.


**Summary: Vivir atrapada en el cuerpo de un hombre durante años lleva a Bella Marie Read, mejor conocida como Joshep Swan entre los piratas, a vivir en un mundo oscuro y solitario. Hasta que un día llega a su vida Edward Masen, un corsario mandado por la Reina Isabel I de Inglaterra, para acabar con los planes de un grupo de piratas de atacar la corte y conseguir la cabeza de la Reina a la que han puesto un suculento precio, así como acabar con la isla de Tortuga, el refugio de todos los malditos piratas. Edward decide que la mejor manera de ver quienes son los piratas para poder matarlos y pasar desapercibido en una isla es hacerse pasar por uno de ellos, pero al descubrir el secreto de Bella, al descubrir que Joshep Swan es un mujer, cambia sus planes, elige seducirla, ganarse una falsa amistad y entrar a formar parte de su familia de piratas. Pero la atracción que parece formarse entre ellos dos avanza más deprisa de lo que había esperado llegando a un punto de no retorno y en el cual no puede hacer nada, entrando en un bucle del cual ninguno puede salir poniendo en peligro la vida de los dos si en algún momento tanto los piratas de Tortuga se enteran de que Joshep es mujer o si la reina se entera de su traición. Bella se ve obligada a ser un hombre pese a lo que su naturaleza le dice. Desde pequeña supo que nunca podría amar ni vestir esos preciosos vestidos que llevan las mujeres, nunca podrá ponerse un corsé o coquetear con un hombre. Nunca se casará ni tendrá hijos, pero al conocer a Edward un rayo de esperanza brilla en su interior por primera vez, más su vida es la mar, su casa está en la tierra de nadie y las ideas que la hicieron aprender de niña no cambiaran a pesar de lo que siente por él. Cuando sepa de su traición sus dos mitades, el hombre que hacen que sea y la mujer que es, entraran en un grave conflicto para ver quien será el vencedor y más cuando regalo su tesoro más preciado a un asqueroso y sucio corsario inglés. **

**Hola a todas, llevo un tiempo desaparecida y las que estéis en mi grupo de facebook ya sabéis porque. Algunas pedisteis continuación y habrá continuación pero no ahora porque con el resto de fics no podré escribir este y publicarlo y además con mis problemas en casa no tengo tiempo para escribir nada, por eso hace días que no actualizo :( Debo dar las gracias a todas aquellas que me votaron y apoyaron con este OS en el Contest Lemmonsutra aunque no supierais que la autora era yo, jajaja. Un beso enorme a todas, os adoro.**

**Por último y antes de terminar esta nota de autor quiero avisar de que esto que es como el prólogo o el primer capítulo del fic -todavía no lo tengo claro- está en primera persona pero el resto lo escribiré en tercera porque creo que será mejor y menos lioso para vosotras a la hora de leer. Un abrazo y ahora sí, os dejo leer a las que todavía no lo hayan leído y a las que ya lo leísteis si queréis volver a leerlo entonces adelante, jejeje. **

**¡Heather os ama! **

**Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen. Son de la obra y creación de Stephenie Meyer. Solo la trama es mía. El poema que puse entre la narración es "La canción del pirata" de José de Espronceda.**

**Dar las gracias en especial a Eve Sophie Runner Pattinson que beteo este primer capítulo. **

**Advertencia: Este OS contiene lemmon. Si no te gusta leer lemmons no sigas adelante.**

* * *

_**Con diez cañones por banda, **_

_**viento en popa, a toda vela,**_

_** no corta el mar, sino vuela **_

_**un velero bergantín.**_

_** Bajel pirata que llaman,**_

_** por su bravura, el Temido,**_

_** en todo mar conocido **_

_**del uno al otro confín.**_

_Kinsale, Irlanda. 18 de agosto de 1545_

_El mar en calma se encontraba, por extraño que aquello pareciera. La suave melodía de las olas de medianoche amansaba bravos corazones. Las nubes mantenían el cielo despejado, y la luna llena, grande, hermosa, iluminaba los arrecifes de coral que a lo lejos se veían. _

_Un grupo de fuertes hombres se encontraba en la parte habitable de las bodegas. Un gran mapa extendido sobre una mesa. Todos lo miraban impacientes. Uno de ellos, alto, de tez oscura y envejecida, con ojos duros, pelo canoso y gran barbaba tomó la palabra. _

—_Está noche nos cobraremos nuestra venganza. _

— _¿Cuánto falta para nuestra llegada? _

—_Queda poco, tened paciencia. Se que vuestro corazones claman por sangre, igual que el mío. Hoy haremos historia. Crearemos el caos, mataremos a gente, saqueáremos casas. Y por último y no por ello menos importante, secuestraremos a ese bastardo. Le criaremos, lo convertiremos en uno de los nuestros. Ese será nuestro mayor castigo hacía ellos. _

_Todos miraron al capitán, que desenvainó su espada y la alzó en un gesto solemne. _

—_Acabaremos con sus vidas para que se pudran en el infierno, igual que ellos acabaron con nuestros compañeros. Les torturamos. Tendrán que pedirnos clemencia. —Sonrió enseñando sus sucios y destrozados dientes—. Y luego cortaremos su cabeza. —El resto de la tripulación desenvainó sus espadas y también las alzaron—. El Sialés mandará. Piratas en busca de venganza van. Ea, ea oh. Piratas en busca de venganza van. Sin pena y sin descanso, corazón no tendrán. Ea, ea, oh. —Todos a la vez cantaban—. Sangre y destrucción, por su paso, dejaran. Ea, ea, oh. El Sialés mandará. _

—_Ea, ea, oh. El Sialés mandará. _

—_Guardad vuestras armas, centraos en la lucha. Subamos y esperemos la señal de la cola. _

_Asintieron, enfundaron sus espadas y subieron por las escaleras hasta la proa. Unos se colocaron en las lombardas para preparar los cañones, dos fueron a la vela cabecera, tres se quedaron en la vela mayor. El capitán fue hasta el timón, en la popa, acompañado por dos de sus tripulantes que vigilarían la verga de mesana. Uno preparaba el ancla para echarlo cuando dieran la señal. _

_La sangre bullía en sus venas a causa de la adrenalina por el combate que estaba a punto de celebrarse. En sus mentes solo se repetía una palabra todo el rato: Venganza. _

_Había pasado un año desde la masacre. Habían tardado un año en recuperarse y reclutar nuevos miembros en su tripulación. Recuperar todo lo perdido no había sido fácil, pero por fin allí estaban. Relamiéndose los labios por la sangre que sería derramaba en honor a sus compañeros muertos. _

— _¡Tierra a la vista! —Gritó el encargado de la cola—. ¡Echen el ancla!_

_El ancla fue tirada a las profundidades del mar, hasta que el navío dejó de moverse. Prepararon las barcas y fueron a remos hasta la orilla._

_Nadie en el pueblo se esperaba lo que estaba por venir, hablaban y paseaban por la noche disfrutando de la luz de la luna. Reían y se divertían. Niños jugaban con pelotas de madera, envueltas en trozos de tela. Las mujeres se daban aíre con pequeños abanicos. Los hombres presumían de su hombría y fumaban de pipa. _

_Cuando llegaron a la orilla y desembarcaron dieron su grito de guerra, y extendieron su bandera, su marca, el símbolo impreso en sus venas. Aquel trozo de tela negro, con el dibujo de el esqueleto de dos leopardos cruzados, fue visto por las personas que más cerca se encontraban. Los gritos entre el gentío comenzaron a sonar, corrían de un lado a otro, se encerraban en sus casas o bares. _

_Los piratas sacaron las dagas y las espadas de sus fundas, los revolvers cargados con suficiente munición, y empezaron a atacar. _

_El capitán, con su segundo al mando, corrió hasta la casa más hermosa del pueblo. Tiraron la negra puerta de entrada al suelo, y sembraron el terror. Las criadas se arrinconaron en una esquina del salón, llorando. El general se levantó de la cama asustado. Si, aquella era la casa del general que había mandado a flote su barco y matado a su gente. Cuando vio las caras de los asaltantes trago saliva fuertemente y dio dos pasos atrás._

—_Váyanse, se lo suplico._

—_Nadie se irá de aquí. —El capitán le apuntó con la pistola en la cabeza—. Arrodíllese y ponga sus manos detrás de la cabeza, donde pueda verlas._

_El general así lo hizo. De rodillas en el suelo, temblaba. Por su cabeza pasaban las imágenes de su esposa y su hijo recién nacido. No era un hombre de grandes demostraciones públicas. Le llamaban El General de Hierro, porque no mostraba sentimientos. Su sangre se volvía tan fría como el hielo a la hora de matar, pero era diferente con su familia. Les quería, aunque poco lo demostrara. _

—_Jack, sube arriba. Yo me ocuparé solo de esta escoria. —El capitán le hizo un gesto a su segundo al mando. El asintió y subió las escaleras corriendo._

—_No le hagáis daño a mi familia. —Suplicó el general._

— _¡Cállate! —Le propinó una patada en el estómago, que hizo que el general cayera hacía un lado escupiendo saliva. _

_A los pocos minutos, el llanto de un bebé resonó por toda la casa, seguido del grito desesperado de una mujer que fue silenciado por un disparo ensordecedor. _

— _¡Elizabeth! —El general gritó mirando hacía las escaleras y haciendo el amago de levantarse, pero la pistola apuntándole, le detuvo._

_Jack bajo con algo pequeño en los brazos, que estaba envuelto en varios trapos, lloraba y se revolvía. Cuando el capitán lo vio, le señaló a Jack que se lo acercará al general. Destapó la pequeña cara del bebé, enseñándosela al hombre que lo miraba con ojos asustados. _

—_Míralo bien, porque será la última vez que lo veas. —El capitán se agachó y le susurró al oído—. Nos lo llevaremos, lo criaremos y le convertiremos en aquellos a los que tanto aborreces. En un pirata sanguinario. —Se levantó y guardo la pistola en su funda, alzando la espada afilada que tenía en su mano derecha—. Despídete de papá pequeño bastardo. —Le habló al bebé._

_Bajo la espada en un rápido movimiento y cercenó la cabeza del general. _

—_Mata a esas. —Señaló la esquina donde estaban las criadas temblando y gritando por el horror de ver la cabeza de su señor separada del cuerpo. —Recojamos y marchémonos antes de que lleguen a por nosotros. _

—_Sí, mi capitán. _

_Jack con la pistola en la mano, la preparo y de unos cuantas disparo mató a las criadas. _

_Rápido recogieron todo, dinero, comida y ropas y se marcharon por donde habían llegado, dejando atrás caos y destrucción. Todo teñido de rojo sangre. _

_Una vez en el barco, todos rieron por haber conseguido su tan deseada carnicería. Sacaron el ron, se emborracharon y cantaron. _

_El capitán se encontraba en su camarote, con el bebé en la cama. Jack, aquel al que más confianza tenía, estaba a su lado, mirando al niño. Lo desnudaron para cambiarle la ropa y fue cuando se llevaron tan asombrosa sorpresa. El capitán se giró y pegó un puñetazo a la pared. _

—_Es una niña. —Gruñó. _

_Ninguno de los dos cabía en su asombro. Nada podía hacerse con una débil y tonta niña, pero una idea pasó fugaz por la cabeza de Jack. _

—_Tendremos que tirarla por la borda y que se la coman los tiburones. —Anunció el capitán enfurecido. _

—_Podríamos quedárnosla._

—_Una mujer es símbolo de mal agüero. Está prohibido llevar mujeres a bordo. Nuestras leyes lo prohíben. _

—_No tiene porque. Podríamos utilizarla para los ataques, y quien dice que no podría ser un gran marinero. _

—_Nos ahorcarían. _

—_Ocultemos su apariencia al resto. Solo los tripulantes de este barco sabrán la verdad. La criáremos como un niño. La enseñaremos las técnicas de lucha y como matar. Será menuda y tendrá más agilidad que cualquiera de nosotros. —El capitán le miró a los ojos, algo desconfiado, pero vio la confianza que Jack tenía en ellos, que creía que aquello podría funcionar, y el también terminó por creerlo. Sonrió y asintió._

—_Tenemos que nombrarla. _

—_Para nosotros será Bella Marie Read. Para el resto Joshep Swan. _

—_Que así sea. _

_**La luna en el mar riela**__**  
**__**en la lona gime el viento,**__**  
**__**y alza en blando movimiento**__**  
**__**olas de plata y azul;**__**  
**__**y va el capitán pirata,**__**  
**__**cantando alegre en la popa,**__**  
**__**Asia a un lado, al otro Europa,**__**  
**__**y allá a su frente Estambul.**_

_Dieciocho años más tarde… _

_Isla Tortuga, 25 de agosto de 1563. _

—Cada día estás más buena, Bella. —Sentí como me agarraba fuertemente el muslo e iba subiendo su mano despacio. Doblé el brazo y lo llevé hacía, dándole un codazo en la boca del estómago.

—Vete con alguna puta y déjame en paz. —Me giré para marcharme, pero antes le guiñé un ojo y le lance un beso, mientras todavía se encontraba doblado por la mitad a causa de la potencia de mi golpe.

Fui hasta el mástil mayor y trepé por el hasta quedar a una altura considerable. Observé a todos mis compañeros trabajando para mantener el navío en buen estado. Coloqué una de mis manos encima de mi boca.

— Panda de burros aburridos, ¿quién se viene a la taberna por algo de diversión?

— ¡Bájate de ahí Bella!

—Vamos capitán, no me sea aburrido. Venga conmigo a la taberna por unos tragos.

—Nadie va a ir a ningún sitio, están todos trabajando. Y baja de ahí.

—Entonces iré sola. —Me solté del mástil y bajé de un saltó.

A unos cuantos metros de mi escuché al capitán decirles a Jack y Samuel que me siguieran y no me dejaran sola en ningún momento.

Bajé por la escalerilla del barco hasta el suelo, coloqué bien mi camisa para disimular que era una mujer y sujeté bien mi daga, espada y pistola. Estábamos en país libre todo lleno de piratas, pero no podíamos fiarnos de nadie. Éramos traicioneros y no todos nos llevábamos bien.

Era conocida por todos como Joseph Swan o Jo, según les diera y dependiendo de la confianza que tuviéramos. Solo mis hermanos sabían quien era en realidad.

Anduve siendo seguida por mis hermanos. Siempre andaban vigilándome por si alguien descubría mi verdadera identidad. Empujé la puerta de madera de la taberna y entré. Apestaba a alcohol y suciedad. Algunas mesas estaban ocupadas por bucaneros borrachos que jugaban a las cartas apostando unos cuantos trozos de madera. El código pirata prohibía que se jugaran dinero, igual que no se permitía llevar mujeres abordo, algo penado con la muerte. Me senté en uno de los taburetes de la barra y coloqué mi espada encima, bien sujeta por mi mano.

—Un vaso hasta arriba de ron. —Ordené al tabernero.

—Buen día Jo. Hoy vienes pronto.

—Quería algo de diversión. Pon lo mismo a mis hermanos, están sedientos, ¿verdad? —Les sonreí arqueando una ceja.

Se sentaron a mis lados, cuidando de que nadie se me acercará demasiado. Siempre hacían lo mismo, pero yo sabía cuidarme sola. Henry dejó los tres vasos de alcohol delante de nosotros y se marchó a atender a otros clientes que acababan de entrar.

Giré mi vista disimuladamente para ver quienes eran, pero no los conocí. Eran tres, a cual más alto y fuerte. Uno era moreno de ojos negros, otro rubio con unos ojos de un profundo azul, y el que más me llamó la atención como mujer tenía el pelo de un extraño color cobre y sus ojos eran verde esmeralda. Los tres estaban serios y tenían una postura defensiva, como si esto no fuera de su agrado.

— ¿Qué desean? —Les preguntó Henry, secando un vaso con un trapo sucio.

El hombre que me tenía atrapada vio lo que hacía Henry con cara de asco. Se sentó elegantemente en un taburete y habló.

—Pónganos su mejor licor.

—Lo siento muchacho, pero aquí solo tenemos ron. —Hizo una mueca de disgusto, se mordió el labio y fulminó a Henry con la mirada.

— ¿Sabe de algún lugar donde vendan algo de licor?

—Dudo mucho que encuentre algo de eso por aquí, solo se bebe ron. Como debe de saber, nosotros los piratas solo bebemos de eso.

—Pues fíjese que yo no bebo de eso, pero póngame tres vasos sino queda más remedio. —Henry destapó una botella y vertió su contenido en los vasos, luego se los paso al arrogante y extraño pirata.

— ¿Es usted nuevo por aquí?

—Así es.

—Entonces mejor vaya aprendiéndose nuestras únicas normas y que disfrute de su estancia, pirata. ¿Cómo se llama su familia?

—No tenemos. Hemos venido a enrolarnos en algún barco. —Cogió los tres vasos y los llevó a una mesa, allí se sentó con sus dos acompañantes.

Se quitaron los sombreros y pusieron las piernas cruzadas encima de la mesa mientras bebían el líquido caliente y amargo.

Una parte de mi, la parte femenina, se sintió atraída por el desde el primer instante. No podía quitar los ojos de su cuerpo y aquello hacía que mi corazón latiera a mil por hora. Pero la otra parte, la parte masculina que habían entrenado desde mi nacimiento para matar, quería salir a la superficie. Esos sentimientos femeninos no le gustaban nada, y aquel tipo le caía de arrogante, maleducado, y muchísimas cosas más. Deseaba levantarme y degollarle con mi espada.

Bebí de un golpe todo lo que quedaba en mi vaso y me levanté dejando unas cuantas monedas de oro en la barra. Jack y Samuel se pusieron pie cuando yo, y me siguieron. Bordeé la taberna, hasta pasar por detrás de Mr. Arrogante y con mi codo golpeé "accidentalmente" su cabeza.

Bajó las piernas de la mesa, agarrando fuertemente la daga que se encontraba en su costado y me miró con mala cara.

—Estúpido crío. Sino fueras tan solo un niño te metería mi espada por la garganta.

—Oh, vaya, pero si se despertó la fiera. Y yo que creía por tu aspecto que eras una nenaza. —Se levantó de la silla tirándola al suelo, con su mano sujetando la empuñadura de su espada.

—Vuelve a llamarme nenaza y te corto el cuello.

—Se nos pone bravo. —Alcé las manos a los lados, provocándole—. Córtamelo si te atreves.

—Joseph, vámonos. El capitán no quiere peleas, si se entera de eso nos degollará. —Jack puso una mano en mi hombro intentando tranquilizarme.

—Vaya, vaya, así que tu capitán te da miedo.

—A mi no me da miedo nadie. —Quité de un manotazo la mano de Jack y di un paso al frente. —Vayamos fuera a ver quien es el mejor.

—Vamos. —Asintió con la cabeza y se preparó, pero uno de sus amigos le detuvo cogiéndole del brazo.

—Edward, no hemos venido aquí buscando guerra, queremos paz y tranquilidad cuando no estemos surcando los mares. —Habló el rubio de ojos bonitos.

—Metete en tus asuntos. —Se soltó con un brusco movimiento y salió de la taberna.

Yo seguí sus pasos. Salí despacio, no tenía ninguna prisa. Detrás de mi, Samuel y Jack me llamaban para que dejará esta tonta pelea y los amigos del hombre con el que me pelearía iban mascullando que los dos éramos idiotas. Todos los demás que estaban dentro de la taberna también nos siguieron y la gente que pasaba por las calles se unía al gentío para vernos luchar con nuestras espadas.

Llegamos a un terreno despejado, detrás de unas cuantas casas de madera. Nos colocamos a una distancia de veinte metros, uno enfrente del otro. Y nuestros espectadores a nuestro alrededor, formando un círculo. Comenzaron a apostar quien de los dos ganaría. Agarramos fuertemente la empuñadura de nuestras espadas y desenvainamos. Nos pusimos en posición, los cuerpos de lado, cada uno mirando para una dirección diferente, pero con nuestro rostro mirando el del contrario. Colocamos la mano izquierda detrás de la espalda y alzamos las espadas.

—En guardia. —Dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo.

Comenzamos la marcha. Andamos en círculos durante unos segundos y luego comenzamos con el ataque. Giramos nuestras muñecas, moviendo nuestras espadas y saltamos uno encima del otro. Las espadas chocaron produciendo un sonido metálico. Agarré con las dos manos el mango y empujé hacía abajo para bajar su arma. Él llevó su espada hacía delante y tuve que retroceder un par de pasos para evitar ser herida. Volví a levantar la espada y rápidamente la bajé, pero el detuvo mi ataque poniendo su espada en horizontal y sujetando la punta de la suya con dos dedos.

Nuestras espadas chocaban a cada segundo, chispas saltaban por el choque de las hojas afiladas.

Mi espalda quedó pegada a su pecho. Las espadas formaron una cruz por encima de nuestros hombros. Él miró para abajo durante un solo segundo, observó el hueco que quedaba libre entre la camisa holgada que llevaba puesta y mi pecho cubierto por una venda. Levantó su cabeza y me miró sorprendido. Me di cuenta de que había descubierto mi secreto, algo que nunca nadie había hecho.

—Eres una mujer. —Me susurró al oído.

—Cállate. —Aproveché su despiste para poder moverme y conseguí apuntarle a la garganta con mi espada.

El alzó la suya y con un rápido movimiento alejo la punta que amenazaba con cortarle el cuello. Se acercó tan deprisa que no le vi, me pegó un codazo en el estómago y perdí el equilibro cayendo al suelo.

Se sentó encima de mi y clavó su espada en el suelo, rozando mi cabeza.

—Eres una mujer. —Volvió a susurrar asombrado.

—A ti eso no te importa y más te vale tener la boca cerrada o te clavaré mi puñal en el corazón mientras duermas. —Coloqué mis brazos en el suelo e impulsé mi cuerpo para arriba.

Él perdió el equilibro y cayó al suelo de lado, sin su espada, aunque todavía le quedaba la daga. Me senté encima de él y le pegué un puñetazo en la boca que le hizo escupir sangre. Le había roto el labio. Mi espada apunto a su cuello y apreté un poco. Una fina línea de sangre salió del arañazo que le cause.

—No pienso pelear con una mujer. —Tragó saliva fuertemente y me agarró de las muñecas.

—Eres un gallina. —Le escupí en la cara y me levanté con la espada en alto, indicando mi victoria.

—Y tú una mujer. —Volvió a susurrarme. Le aniquilé con la mirada.

Hice la reverencia a mi buen amado público, envainé mi espada y me marché, siendo seguida nuevamente por mis dos lacayos, porque eso es lo que parecían.

—Te has pasado. Ya verás cuando se enteré nuestro capitán. —Me regañó Samuel.

—Vamos Sam, no seamos críos. Ha sido una simple pelea de nada.

Miré para atrás algo preocupada. El sabía quien era y si de algo estaba segura es de que no pararía hasta saber quien era en realidad. Aquello me daba miedo. La ley más sagrada de cualquier pirata y más en la Isla Tortuga era no mujeres. No mujeres abordo, no mujeres en la isla más que esclavas. Pero mis compañeros de travesías eran mi única familia, lo único que había conocido. Ellos me criaron, me cuidaron y me enseñaron a luchar.

Al llegar al barco, pase de todos y baje corriendo hasta la bodega, al lugar donde se encontraban las hamacas donde dormíamos. La mía se encontraba algo separada del resto, oculta detrás de un biombo para que pudiera tener algo más de intimidad.

Me desnude quedando solo en una simple camisola y unas calzas, me quité el sombrero y desaté el pañuelo que recogía mi pelo, dejándolo caer libre sobre mi espalda en una ola de ondulaciones. Me tumbé en la hamaca, agarrando fuertemente entre mis brazos la almohada, rellena de plumas de pato.

Suspiré y cerré mis ojos. Ese era el único momento donde me podía sentir mujer. Retiré de mi mente todo pensamiento de mi otro yo, Joseph, y dejé que Bella saliera a la superficie.

Recordé el aspecto de aquel hombre y volví a suspirar, apretando más fuertemente la almohada. Era atractivo, eso no lo podía negar. Sus ojos tan profundos y fríos. Su nariz recta y perfecta. Sus labios llenos y deseables, su mentón masculino y fuerte.

Sabía manejar tan bien la espada. Por un segundo pensé que me ganaría y eso que yo era una de las mejores en el arte de la esgrima. Su cara, cuando se enteró de que era mujer y como quiso respetar mi condición no luchando conmigo, me dejó anonadada. Aunque en aquel momento eso me fuera insultante.

Me giré en la hamaca, colocándome de lado y suspiré de nuevo. Apreté aun más fuerte mis ojos y por primera vez en mis dieciocho años de vida quise llorar. Aguante la respiración durante unos segundos y emití un leve quejido. Llevé mis manos a mi pelo y tiré fuertemente. Intenté relajar mi respiración y poco a poco, sin darme cuenta, me fui durmiendo. Entré en aquel mundo de dulces sueños, donde podía ser lo que quería, mujer u hombre, sin tener que esconderme, ni aparentar. Donde los secretos no existían. Donde podía enamorarme y no pasar mi existencia en soledad. Tener hijos que corrieran por el jardín diminuto de una casa, unos padres amorosos que me abrazaran o que me gritaran cuando hacía algo mal. Donde todo era posible y no existía la palabra "ocultar".

…

_**Navega, velero mío**__**  
**__**sin temor,**__**  
**__**que ni enemigo navío**__**  
**__**ni tormenta, ni bonanza**__**  
**__**tu rumbo a torcer alcanza,**__**  
**__**ni a sujetar tu valor.**_

…

Cuando desperté, ya era bien entrada la noche. Me removí, estiré los brazos y bostece. Llevé mis puños a los ojos para intentar despejarme. Me levanté y con sumo cuidado volví a colocarme el disfraz de hombre y a convertirme nuevamente en Joseph.

Subí la escotilla hasta llegar al centro de mi amado navío y solo encontré a Tyler y Erick en la cola, vigilando que no se acercara nadie mientras descansábamos. Me dirigí hasta la rampa de bajada y comencé a descender.

—Bella, ¿dónde vas? Es demasiado tarde como para ir rondando por las calles.

—Solo quiero dar una vuelta por la playa. He dormido demasiado y no tengo sueño. —Chillé girándome y alzando la cabeza para verles.

—Esta bien, te cubrimos con el capitán. Ten mucho cuidado.

—Se defenderme, no habrá ningún problema.

Seguí mi camino, hasta tocar tierra firme y anduve durante diez minutos hasta que me topé con la orilla de la playa. Era una playa pequeña, rodeada de árboles y flanqueada por los acantilados. Un buen lugar para ir a pensar.

Me senté y me quité las botas, dejando mis pequeños pies al descubierto, el suave movimiento de las olas los mojaban, refrescándome.

Decidí tumbarme y mirar al cielo, veía la luna, enorme y brillante, sentía que me sonreía y mi corazón se hinchó por un momento de felicidad, todo era precioso y relajante, hasta que una enorme figura tapó mi visión. Me levanté, desenvainé la espada y me puse en guardia.

—No he venido a pelear.

—Lárgate, quiero estar solo. —Le ordené.

—Sola, querrás decir. ¿Por qué?

—He dicho que me dejes solo. —No podía verle, pero sentí como suspiró. Percibí el movimiento de sus manos y me preparé para el ataque, pero el solo las alzo, demostrando que no llevaba ningún arma en las manos.

—No he venido a pelear, eso ya te lo he dicho. Envaina tu espada, por favor, mujer.

—No me llames mujer. Deja lejos todas tus armas y yo guardare mi espada.

La tenue luz de la luna me dejó vislumbrar como se quitaba la espada, la daga y la pistola y lo tiraba todo lejos.

— ¿Así estarás más tranquila?

Dude, pero guarde mi arma y me crucé de brazos. Me alejé dos pasos, por si acaso y le hablé.

— ¿Qué quieres?

—Solo quiero hablar contigo.

—No tenemos nada de que hablar. —Suspiró de nuevo y dio un paso en mi dirección, yo retrocedí involuntariamente.

—No voy a hacerte nada, no quiero dañarte. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te convertiste en pirata?

—No es de tu incumbencia. Ni si quiera deberías saber esto. —Hubo un tono de advertencia en mi voz.

—No me he presentado ante ti. Me llamo Edward Masen y es todo un place conocerla señorita… —Encorvó su cuerpo en una reverencia, colocando su brazo doblado por debajo de la cabeza y algo separado de su cuerpo. Sus ojos, que veía con algo de dificultad, me miraban intensamente.

—Bella. Mi nombre real es Bella Read.

—Encantado de conocerla, Bella. —Mi nombre en sus labios sonó a las mil maravillas, era una melodía tan dulce. Alzó su cuerpo otra vez y me ofreció la mano—. ¿Le apetecería dar un paseo?

Alargué la mano y me mordí el labio, no estaba nada segura de todo esto, de ir a pasear con él ni de confiarle mi mayor secreto. Mi mano se quedo en el aíre durante unos segundos, a medio camino de la suya, pero al final terminé por dársela. El la agarró fuertemente, pero sin hacerme daño y me llevó caminando hasta la cima de los acantilados.

Allí la vista era sumamente preciosa. El reflejo de la luna en el mar, como se iluminaban las gotas de agua que saltaban al chocar las olas con la roca. El sonido era relajante y maravilloso. Me dejó sin palabras.

Giré mi cabeza y le vi situado a unos pocos metros de mi. Sus brazos caían a los lados de su cuerpo y su mirada se encontraba al frente, viendo hacía el horizonte.

— ¿Por qué te hiciste pirata?

—Me encontraron y me criaron.

— ¿Unos piratas recogiendo a un niño de la calle y criándolo? ¿Más siendo mujer? — Preguntó incrédulo, con una sonrisa de burla en la cara.

—Si, creían que era niño y me cogieron para entrenarme desde pequeño, cuando supieron de su error decidieron mantenerme y guardar el secreto de mi identidad.

—Así que nunca has podido comportarte como una mujer. ¿Qué edad tienes?

—Creo que unos dieciocho. —Comenté titubeante, no sabía cual era mi edad exacta porque no sabía que día había nacido. El ser rió, giré mi cabeza, mandándole dagas con los ojos—. ¿De qué narices te ríes?

—Es que simplemente no me puedo creer que unos sucios maleantes te adoptaran. —Me miró alzando una ceja, no creyendo nada de lo que le había dicho.

—Mira quien fue a hablar, otro sucio maleante.

—Yo no… —Empezó a decir, pero no acabo la frase.

— ¿Tú qué? —Le insté a que acabara.

—Nada, eso no venía al caso.

— Yo tengo que hablarte de mi, pero, ¿tú no me hablas de ti?

—La cosa es diferente. Es raro ver a una mujer surcando los mares, sobre todo porque da mala suerte.

—Yo no he traído mala suerte a mis compañeros en todo estos años.

— ¿No has pensado alguna vez en dejarlo todo y vivir como una mujer?

—Ellos son mi familia y no pienso abandonarlos. —Se puso a mi lado, nuestros hombros se tocaban ligeramente.

— ¿En verdad nunca has querido sentirte como toda una mujer, Bella? —Suspiré y miré al horizonte.

Si, si lo había pensado alguna vez, lo había deseado con todo mi corazón. Sentir cerca a un hombre que me amará y acariciara tiernamente. Que me hiciera el amor suavemente. Que me susurrara palabras hermosas al oído. Pero aquello era imposible, a ojos del mundo era un hombre llamado Joseph Swan.

Le mire de reojo y vi que me observaba detenidamente. Su rostro estaba serio, no mostraba ninguna emoción.

—Si, quizás lo haya pensado alguna vez.

— ¿Nunca te dejas el pelo suelto o lo llevas corto? —Se acercó aún más a mi, nuestros hombros ya totalmente pegados el uno al otro.

—Solo cuando estoy sola.

—Puedes hacerlo ahora, te guardaré el secreto.

Me llevé una mano a la sien, agaché un poco la cabeza y me mordí el labio. Le sentí moverse y situarse detrás de mi. Puso sus dedos en mi nuca y llevó sus labios a mi oído, provocando un leve cosquilleo que me recorrió la columna.

— ¿Me permites? —Asentí suavemente.

Noté como sus manos se movían delicadamente, primero, quitándome el gorro y después desanudando el nudo que mantenía mi pelo cubierto y atrapado. El sentir sus manos tocándome tan delicadamente me provocaban escalofríos, cerré mis ojos y mi respiración se agitó. Posiblemente, aquella era la primera vez que me encontraba cerca de un hombre tan íntimamente y eso que solo me estaba soltando el pelo.

Mi pelo cayo delicadamente por mi espalda y Edward lo colocó todo sobre mi hombro derecho. Sus suaves manos volvieron a pasar por mi nuca y llevó, otra vez, sus labios a mi oído.

—Así te ves más hermosa. —Susurró, dejando sus labios momentáneamente apoyados en el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Sentí como paso su lengua por sus labios, relamiéndolos. Su cabeza se movía lentamente, dejando que su respiración me hiciera temblar por las cosquillas, al posarse sobre la parte más sensible de mi cuello. Con una mano retiró algo de la tela de mi camisa y dejó allí un suave y húmedo beso.

Llevó mi pelo ahora hasta el hombro que acababa de besar y lamió ligeramente mi otro oído. Temblé de pies a cabeza. Y con sus labios allí, me volvió a susurrar.

—Yo podría hacerte sentir mujer por primera vez en tu vida.

Me quedé estática. Aquello no me lo esperaba ni por asomo. Giré mi cabeza para mirarle, con mi boca entreabierta, mis ojos agrandados, mi respiración se pauso por un segundo. Y fue el momento que el aprovechó por juntar nuestros labio por primera vez.

Sentirlo encima de los míos, aunque ninguno de los dos hiciera ningún movimiento, fue muy extraño. Eran tan suaves, de un tacto aterciopelado. Y me dejé llevar, me deje llevar por primera vez como mujer. Cerré los ojos y fui girándome hasta que nuestros pechos se juntaron. Me agarró por la cintura y comenzó a mover sus labios suavemente. Una de sus manos se paseo por mi espalda, acariciándola. Pasé mis brazos por detrás de su cuello y acerqué todo lo más que pude nuestros cuerpos.

Sus manos se dirigieron a los botones de mi camisa y poco a poco fue desabrochándolos, lentamente, en una dulce tortura.

Nuestros labios seguían moviéndose al compás de la melodía de las olas. Suave, lento, sin prisa. Tenían un gusto extraño, pero delicioso, una mezcla entre ron y menta.

Puso sus manos en el borde de mi pantalón, agarró la camisola que llevaba como ropa interior y la sacó de dentro de mis pantalones, para poder meter la mano por debajo y tocar mi tersa piel.

Subí mi mano por su pelo, agarré el sombrero de tres picos que llevaba y lo tiré lejos, agarrando su espesa cabellera y tirando de ella. Me abrazó por las caderas y me sujeto fuertemente, tirando para arriba, levantándome, para que pudiera abrazar su cadera con mis piernas. Fue agachándose, hasta quedar de rodillas en el suelo, y luego dejó reposar mi espalda contra la dura piedra del acantilado.

Separo sus labios de los míos y comenzó a besarme los pómulos, el mentón. Abrí los ojos para verle y suspiré. La luz de la luna, que aquí era mucho más intensa, iluminaba su cabello cobrizo, haciéndolo resplandecer brillante. Bajo hasta mi cuello, dejando un rastro de sus besos por cada una de mis partes más sensibles. Sus manos empujaron la camisa por mis brazos, sacándola tan despacio que me hacía vibrar de anticipación. Luego fue levantando mi camisola hasta sacármela por la cabeza, dejando mi pecho al descubierto, aunque cubierto por la venda para que nadie notara que era una mujer.

Se quedó mirando la venda durante unos segundos, y después, levantó la vista hasta mis ojos color avellana. Bajó su boca hasta mis labios, dejando un leve espacio de unos pocos milímetros. Todo sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

—Nunca ocultes tu hermosura. —murmuró antes de besarme de nuevo.

Abrí mis labios para darle paso a su lengua, que recorrió toda mi boca, hasta el más mínimo detalle. Mordió mi labio inferior, provocando que emitiera un suave y dulce gemido. Una de sus manos estaba apoyada en el suelo al lado de mi cabeza, sujetando todo su peso para no aplastarme y con la otra fue aflojando la venda, hasta que quedó suelta y pudo bajarla dejando mis pechos desnudos, sin protección.

Era la primera vez que un hombre los veía y por extraño que pareciera no me sentía incomoda. Aquello se sentía bien, sentía que era lo correcto. Deje que bajara su cabeza hasta ellos. Bordeó mis pezones con sus labios y temblé. Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás y agarré su pelo y su hombro, hincándole mis cortas uñas. Sabía que aquello no era nada en comparación con lo que vendría, pero sentía tanto placer… Sentía mi estómago encogerse, mi boca secarse, mis ojos deseaban cerrarse, los dedos de mis pies se encogieron involuntariamente. Ese cosquilleo en la garganta que subía tan despacio y luego se detenía antes de llegar a su destino, quemándome. Mordió delicadamente mis pezones y jugó con ellos. Arqueé mi espalda, dejando que el quitara la venda de mi cuerpo por completo.

Llevó mis manos a su pecho, y las colocó encima de los botones de su camisa, instándome para que se la quitara. Y eso hice. Tan lento como el quito los míos. Mis manos temblaban un poco, lo que dificulto algo mi tarea. Pero al final pude retirar su camisa de su cuerpo, dejando su pecho al descubierto. Estaba cubierto por algo de bello oscuro, pero suave. Pasé mis manos por allí, disfrutando del tacto, de la suavidad. Memorizando cada músculo de su torso. Volvió a bajar su cara hasta la mía juntando nuestros labios nuevamente. Ahora nuestros besos ya no eran tan delicados. Me besaba más salvajemente, apretaba nuestros labios, muy fuerte.

Fue hasta el botón de mi pantalón, lo desabrochó y lo bajo junto a mis calzas. Se incorporó para poder quitármelo. Despacio. Lo paso por mis tobillos y luego por mis pies, rozando levemente cada parte que sus manos encontraban. Cerré los ojos y suspiré de placer. Sentir sus manos en mi cuerpo, era como si pasara mis manos por encima del fuego, me quemaba, me hacía sentir cosquillas. En mi corazón y mi alma. Cosquillas que se esparcían como la pólvora. Que corrían como la mecha encendida de un cañón, pero sin llegar al otro extremo evitando que el cañón lanzara la bomba y está explotara. Me dejaba con la miel en los labios, solo probando un poco de lo que se avecinaba, pero no dejándome comerla.

Desabrochó también sus pantalones y los bajó. Pude ver una parte de su miembro, pero enseguida volvió a tumbarse encima de mí, y ya solo pude sentirlo rozar la parte superior de mi muslo.

Bajo, recorriendo mis pechos, mi estómago, mi ombligo. Dejando besos por todos esos lugares. Volvió a subir y colocó su cabeza a un lado de la mía, la giró y me habló al oído.

—Va a dolerte un poco, pero pasará.

Y sin más sentí la punta de su miembro erecto en mi intimidad. Sentí como iba apretando para que se abriera y pudiera entrar. Y como yo iba cediendo poco a poco a su intrusión.

Tenía razón, aquello fue algo doloroso. Sentí como algo se desgarraba y me agarré a su espalda, cerré los ojos apretando mis parpados. Sin embargo, aquella sensación incómoda no duró mucho. Me sentía llena y completa con él en mi interior. Se había quedado quieto y así permaneció durante unos segundos, esperando a que me acomodara a su erección. Cuando me sintió gemir y mover un poco mis caderas para ver que tan bien se sentía, comenzó a moverse.

Y fue como una explosión de colores. Como si el arcoíris hubiera explotado delante de mis ojos, o quizás, dentro de mi. Gemí. Esa sensación desesperante de querer algo que no llega. De sentir como algo va subiendo por tu cuerpo, por todas las terminaciones nerviosas se inflaman hasta tal punto que no puedes ni articular una sola palabra. Como hasta las yemas de los dedos vibran.

Se movía a un ritmo lento, pero constante sobre mi. Su miembro entraba y salía de mi intimidad, que lo agarraba y apretaba para que no me abandonara.

Las horas y los minutos dejaron de pasar para mi. En ese instante solo existía aquella sensación que me mataba lentamente. Esa agonía de querer alcanzar algo desconocido, que rozaba con la punta de mis dedos, pero que no podía agarrar.

Edward se incorporó sin sacar su miembro de mi interior, subió mis piernas hasta sus hombros y me agarró por el trasero, elevando mi cintura. En está posición, la mitad inferior de mi cuerpo se encontraba prácticamente suspendida en el aíre, sino fuera porque el me sostenía agarrando mis glúteos, y mis tobillos, descansaban en sus hombros. La penetración así era más profunda y podía sentirle mucho más dentro de mi, acariciando cada parte de mi interior.

Gemía y me revolvía en el suelo. Nuestras respiraciones eran erráticas. Bellas perlas de sudor recorrían nuestras frentes, nuestros pechos. Todo nuestro cuerpo.

Y ya no pude soportarlo más. Aquella mecha encendida por fin llegó a su destino y un remolinó de emociones y sensaciones me inundó el corazón. Chillé y le arañé los brazos. Convulsioné. Llevé mi cabeza para atrás, dándome un pequeño golpe en la nuca con la dura piedra. Sentí como Edward aceleraba sus movimientos y después gruñó, soltando el agarré de mi trasero y cayendo encima de mi, inmóvil. Solo su pecho se movía, deprisa, agitado.

Pasamos unos minutos así, hasta que Edward se sentó, sacando su miembro flácido de mi y comenzó a vestirse.

Suspiré sonriendo cual idiota, y también me levanté buscando mi ropa.

Una vez vestidos nos quedamos allí en silencio, sentados, mirándonos. No hacían falta las palabras.

Había sido la mejor experiencia de mi vida. Me sentía totalmente liberada. La tensión de mi cuerpo había sido eliminada, y esa ligereza que sentía era inexplicable. Llegué a creer que flotaba y que podría viajar junto a las nubes.

—Será mejor que te vayas. Tus compañeros de travesías deben de estar preocupados. Amanecerá en un par de horas.

Miré al cielo, y vi como la luna iba bajando para desaparecer pronto y dar la bienvenida a un nuevo día. No me había dado cuenta de que habían pasado tantas horas y ya era tan tarde. En el barco todos estarían por despertarse.

Asentí. Se levantó y me ofreció sus manos para ayudarme a ponerme en pie. Antes de marcharme me empujó contra su cuerpo y me volvió a besar. Fue un beso corto, pero lleno de pasión.

Me soltó y me instó a irme. Bajé por los acantilados para llegar a la playa, pero antes de girar y desaparecer entre las rocas, me detuve y me giré. Edward estaba allí, de pie, observando como me marchaba. Le sonreí y me despedí con la mano. Retomé mi camino hasta al navío, cerré los ojos y me abracé el pecho, soñadora. Esto parecía un cuento de hadas de los que nunca me contaron cuando era pequeña, y que solo había escuchado cuando paseaba por un pueblo antes de que este fuera atacado. Por una vez en la vida había sido toda una mujer.

_**Veinte presas**__**  
**__**hemos hecho**__**  
**__**a despecho**__**  
**__**del inglés**__**  
**__**y han rendido**__**  
**__**sus pendones**__**  
**__**cien naciones**__**  
**__**a mis pies.**_

La observé marcharse. En mi frío y duro corazón sentía tantas cosas que no podía explicarlas en ese momento. Entre los matorrales que había en uno de los extremos del precipicio escuché algo moverse. Me giré y vi a mis hermanos, que aunque no lo eran de sangre, lo eran de corazón.

— ¿Estas seguro de lo que haces? —Me preguntó Emmett serio, tendiéndome mis armas, las cuales había dejado abandonadas en la playa. Suspiré.

—Totalmente.

—Es una mujer, y seguro que sus compañeros la tienen muy vigilada y protegida para que nadie descubra nada y la maten.

—Eso lo sé. —Miré el cielo nocturno, al cual le quedaba poco tiempo para mostrarse y luego miré a mis hermanos.

—Espero que no te equivoques.

—Y no me equivoco. Ella es el mejor método para poder enterarnos de todo e informar a la reina.

—Podríamos hacer amistad con algún pirata.

—Los piratas son desconfiados y traicioneros, nunca se fiarían de nosotros. —Les expliqué—. La reina me eligió para desmontar esta isla de traición, muerte, desconfianza y destrucción. No voy a traicionarla. Lo haré, aunque tenga que utilizar a esa mujer.

—Tenemos que mandar la carta anunciándole como van las cosas por aquí. ¿Quieres que ponga algo de la mujer? —Jasper me preguntó interesado en mi respuesta.

—Por ahora no. Esto permanecerá entre nosotros por un tiempo.

—Bien. —Los dos asintieron—. Vayámonos a descansar unas horas. Mañana hemos de trabajar y comenzar con la farsa. —Asentí y nos marchamos.

Miré al cielo de nuevo, mientras caminábamos, y le rogué a Dios porque todo saliera como estaba planeado y no surgiera ningún inconveniente. Rogué y recé porque mis sentimientos siguieran ocultos dentro del bloque de hielo en el que se encontraban. Era un corsario inglés, nieto, hijo y sobrino de otros corsarios reconocidos. No podía defraudar a mi patria y a mi reina, y menos por una chiquilla que se disfrazaba de hombre, por muy hermosa que fuera.

**Por ahora esto queda así. Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado. **

**Gracias por los reviews a: **

**Mercedes Mejia, Kjmima, Neella, Sheyla18, LeonaSt, Jazmin Li, Kriss21, Penny Love Edward, Viki, Mariees, Tityscaya, Diana Robles, Valentine F, Kristenst, Angel3s Cull3n, Jave Hale Cullen Forever, Esmec17, Sra. Mclean, LilyMeza01, Abys, Angelik, Aredhel Isile, Iara, Anika, Lunita, Anamart05, Coco CullenSwan, Kmilu, Vianey Cullen, Belly Bells Cullen-Salvatore, Luz Bells Cullen, Kasmira17, Samyzoe, Naddia-of-pattz, Michelle de Cullen, Gatita Cullen, Vale27, Sachita1212, EriM, Eliana, Ninacara, Valeskaisrobstenforever, Kela o Cathe Viquez, Nia Masen y a los dos anonimos que dejaron. **

_**Heather Doll**_


End file.
